Berserk
by TheFibonacciSequence
Summary: When her sister is dosed with a potent drug that causes her to lose control mid-mission, Ruby finds herself employing unusual tactics to distract her. Enabler!
1. Chapter 1

"_Quadrant 5, a relatively easy to traverse terrain with the village of Kageyama to fall back to in the event of an emergency; a walled enclosure known for its high amount of Mistrali and Vacuan refugees and eclectic culture. Grimm sightings have been up in the area and suspicious behavior has been reported on the pathway leading into an abandoned quarry."_

"_Um, sir?" Ruby hesitantly raised her hand, perking up when the quick-witted professor nodded in her direction. "What kind of 'suspicious behaviour' are we talking about? Like, are there people missing or-"_

"_An excellent question Ms. Rose!" He barked sharply, ignoring the equally bemused faces of her teammates. "The quarry in question happens to be located on a steep incline leading around the base of mount Glenn. Now, the quarry is far from the ruins of the enclosures that once dotted the habitable areas, yet despite this people have been spotted wandering the old trade routes bedecked in masks of a sort."_

_Immediately the girls' gazes shot to the faunus of the group, the dark-haired girl's bow twitching almost unnoticed._

"_Well, a mission's a mission, right?" The leader of the team voiced with an anxious chuckle. "And if it's really so easy to traverse we shouldn't have any trouble! We can always get away quick!"_

"_Disengage, you mean!" Doctor Oobleck took a small sip of his coffee, humming under his breath as he looked back at the Huntress-in-training. "Of course! So long as you don't get cocky!"_

'A relatively easy to traverse terrain.' Ruby mimicked in her head, huffing as she darted between the cover of the trees and chambered another round in Crescent Rose. 'If it were maybe we wouldn't be pinned down!'

Admittedly pinned down was a bit of an exaggeration; between Yang's shotguns, her sniper and Weiss' glyphs they weren't in any danger of the enemy closing in, especially with their aura, though with how reckless her sister was being she wondered if perhaps they'd even get the chance to disengage before the blonde had blasted her way through the enemy forces.

As her sister pounded away at a man with a cracked mask and no doubt by now cracked skull a glint caught the corner of her eye and quickly she spun, aiming down her scope and shooting at one of the masked figures coming up behind the older girl.

"Thanks Ruby!" Yang yelled, casually taking her eyes off the assumed defenestrated combatant.

Shakily the man's hand came up from where it had been limply attempting to cover his face, grabbing something off of his belt and fumbling at the pin atop the object.

"Yang, eyes forward!" Ruby yelped even as Yang realized what was happening, spinning on her heel and desperately trying to push her opponent away.

The faunus was sent flying with a yell yet the sphere he'd been handling slipped through the air, brushing against her sister's outstretched arm and bouncing off her elbow, lightly striking the blonde in the cheek.

A sharp bang echoed through the area and both of her teammates were instantly at her side, a sharp gasp escaping her as a thick cloud of crimson mist covered the blonde's features in a fine coating of red dust. "Get back!" Blake warned, instantaneously leaping away with wide eyes.

Ruby followed her order without question, feeling the heiress do the same on her other side as all three girls took to the trees.

Ordinarily the girl may not have been so willing to leave her sister on the battlefield alone, yet as a golden haze began to emerge from the mist a sudden chill ran down her spine.

On the other side of the clearing the white fang members they had been engaging seemed to have the same idea as hastily they pulled their fellows-in-arms along, shoving them onto the single remaining convoy of the four they had managed to stop.

"Get them!" Amber iris' shone with panic as the cat-girl shot forward, only to come to a halt with a muffled curse as Yang stepped out of the cloud with vivid red eyes. "R-Ruby, distract Yang! Weiss, use your ice to stop them!"

Despite her desperation the orders fell on deaf ears as a bright yellow gauntlet caught her across the side, sending her flying back towards the other two girls.

A growl escaped her sister as she slowly stalked towards them and Ruby gulped at the malicious intent she could read in her gaze. "Y-Yang?"

"It's the dust! Whoever inhales it gets aggressive and their strength is temporarily magnified." Blake breathed, stumbling from her place amidst the foliage and holding her side with a cringe. "I… I haven't seen this stuff in years-"

Yang charged forward and the three quickly split, darting into different positions across the clearing.

"-even Sienna Khan thought this stuff was too risky to use over long periods of time; whoever gets dosed with it can't differentiate between friend and foe." The words earned the berserker's undivided attention yet Blake grimaced as she began to edge towards the road leading up the mountain. "We need to stop that convoy. Can…" She hesitated. "…Can you both distract her?"

Ruby and Weiss shared a look and the younger girl licked her lips as she swallowed down her fear, shaking her head. "If that convoy really needs to be stopped so bad then you should both go. I know Yang's fighting style," She continued as she saw both of them frown. "I'll be fine. Go, now!"

In the distance a trail signified the truck's ever increasing distance and Weiss sighed as she nodded, summoning a majestic white glyph beneath Blake's feet. "Alright, we'll do so and get back as soon as possible. Ruby, if you think she's going to overpower you then return to the village. If we need to then we'll find Yang later, understood?"

Despite having no intention of actually doing it Ruby slowly nodded, transforming her sniper into its scythe form and earning a rage-filled snarl from the feral predator stalking the center of the clearing.

Without any further words Weiss nodded, summoning a similar glyph and darting away in synchronicity.

Yang howled and made to follow only to be stopped by a hasty slap to the side with Crescent Rose.

The blonde barely stumbled before, with a heaving roar, she spun, lashing out with a metal-covered fist that was easily avoided.

"You'll have to do better than that Yang!" Ruby goaded, nimble footwork carrying her out of reach as she danced around a familiar choreographed move set.

Her sister had, despite her love of improvisation, always practiced a certain style of hand-to-hand and as she waded through the movements, slapping away at her guard every now and then, she soon found herself falling into a familiar routine.

Left to dodge a straight punch, down to dodge a hook, a quickstep to avoid an uppercut and a step forward into her guard as her sister overextended, grunting as the petite redhead grabbed at the arm and threw her over her shoulder.

'I can do thi-' A powerful hand grabbed at her ankle and Ruby yelped as she felt her footing fail, boots sliding across the dirt.

Another hand grabbed at her thigh and she wailed as the other girl clambered up her body, rising onto her knees and bringing both arms up over her head and down in an overhead hammer blow.

Two small hands rose as she curled into herself and this time it was Yang's turn to yelp as her downed opponent pushed forward, failing to unseat her yet still succeeding in making her lose her balance.

The blow was aborted and Ruby felt the impact as Ember Celica landed on either side of her head, sending cracks through the ground beneath them.

Silver met red and she froze as Yang stared her down, leaning in to examine her features with a feral kind of curiosity; the blonde's tense form relaxed after a moment of nothing happening even as she growled softly, head tilting to the side in an animalistic fashion.

On her end Ruby tried her best to remain as still as possible, wincing as the brawler moved closer, skin brushing against skin as she sniffed at her neck; abruptly the blonde reared back, blinking as she looked down at her prey before, licking her lips, she dove forward.

A startled cry escaped the young huntress-to-be as those same hands that had mere moments ago threatened to harm her came down to her waist, pulling her in as plump lips worked at the area between her shoulder and her neck. "Y-_Yang!?_" She hissed out between clenched teeth, gasping as she felt teeth brush surprisingly gently against tender flesh.

Yang's grip shifted and Ruby exhaled softly as she felt her fingers run up her sides, whispering over areas the other girl had playfully exploited before and sliding beneath the layers covering her stomach, then her ribs and further still until those powerful hands came to rest on an area she definitely shouldn't have been exploring. "_Yaaaang." _Ruby groaned once more, squinting as she felt strange sensations she couldn't fully identify.

Her eyes shot open at the same time as her corset, the ordinarily protective material parting like paper against Yang's knuckles and Ruby gazed up as her sister pulled away, taking in the berserker's every move with a fervent terror, though what she was afraid of she couldn't safely say.

Luscious blonde locks twirled about her like a fluorescent aura, accentuating the almost demonic glow of her eyes, framed by thick lashes and all resting atop strong cheeks and thick, womanly lips; never before had the young girl thought of another woman in _that _way, yet as she watched and felt herself be watched in turn she swore she could feel her heart threatening to explode out of her chest.

"Mmn." Above her Yang tossed her head back absently, throwing golden bangs across her forehead and bringing attention to the steadily vanishing motes of yellow fire drifting from her hair and the fading crimson in her iris, specks of violet interspersing the imposing colour and bringing her attention to her dilated pupils.

For barely a second Ruby had the fortune to reflect, to realize what that just might mean, and then those oh-so-offensive hands of hers drifted down and the petite redhead's eyes darted after them, wary as they grabbed at the lapel of her jacket, tearing the leather free of her body with practically the same level of difficulty she'd shown with the other girl's corset and leaving her in only her bright yellow top, a svelte waist free to the air and the underside of the material straining to contain her-

A sharp flick and Ruby gasped, gaze riveted as Yang's chest was bared to the world. A familiar sense of jealousy had time to flicker faintly at the edge of her mind, the comparison between their two forms trying to impose itself upon her, however despite her usual reaction to her sister flaunting her body she found herself unable to feel all that negatively about her right now.

"Wait…" She whispered, shaking herself free of her stupor as the older girl surged forward. "Wh-What are we doing! Yang, we're-"

Her head was ringing and it didn't immediately register with her what was happening, silver meeting purple and brow furrowing as she felt smooth skin against her lips, the faint taste of mint and raspberry tingling against her taste buds, a silky object brushing against her teeth, flicking against the roof of her mouth. _'Oh.' _She gasped against the intrusion even as her arms came up of their own accord to rest on supple rounds orbs, hovering yet not quite pushing back. _'Ooooooooooh.'_

Never had Ruby imagined that she would experience her first kiss like _this _yet she couldn't, for whatever strange reason, quite bring herself to complain.

'_I'm supposed to be… Distracting her…' _The reasoning was flimsy at best, an excuse to indulge in depravities normally barred to her, but at that particular moment Ruby didn't _care_. _'This… This does that, right?'_

Ruby's fingers twitched, brushing against tantalizing promise before, with a deep sigh against the lips of her sister, she brought her arms to the other girl's shoulders, wrapping them tight around the back of her neck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

-X- -X-

A brisk chill pulled her from her slumber and Yang Xiao Long groaned as she felt her head pulsate, curling up and burying her face in the soft, warm pillow beneath her. "Geez," She groaned, grimacing and reaching up to pull her pillow over her head. "What hit… Me…?"

A single hand landed on something malleable, the object filling her hand and then some and she could feel the other hit the ground, the clear sensation of her knuckles rapping on rock clearing her head slightly as she forced herself to wake up.

She looked up and thick, dark locks met her gaze. The blonde froze as she took in the resting face before her; a cute, button-like nose set above pouty lips and beneath a pair of closed eyes framed by shapely brows and a halo of hair that glinted red beneath the moonlight.

Abruptly she looked up into the night sky, hastily taking in her surroundings and shivering beneath the cold ministration of the night air.

"What did I do?" She whispered quietly, shaking as she glanced back from the clearing to take in her sister's resting face once more.

Ruby didn't respond to the question, a small whine escaping as she, instead, tried to pull the blonde closer, cold hands brushing against her hips and jolting her from what little residue of restfulness may have remained.

A wretched sob escaped her, body trembling from a feeling far worse than hypothermia, and it was only the fear of what might happen to the petite girl if she left her alone that prevented her from running. _'No. No running, I-I have to face the music on this one. No matter what the consequences.'_

Yang reached down, scooping her sleeping sister into her arms and carefully carrying her over to a nearby truck, a powerful arm reinforced with aura easily shoving the truck from its position on its side back onto its wheels.

"Yang…?" A soft voice froze her in her tracks and slowly she looked down, brow furrowed as she met hazy silver eyes.

"Uh, Ruby…" She trailed off, any thoughts she may have had vanishing like dust in the wind. "You- I-" For once in her life Yang was speechless and so she simply fell silent, unconsciously clutching the svelte form of her sister closer and blushing as surprisingly mature curves brushed against her chest.

Ruby reached out to wrap her arms around the other girl's shoulders, gazing up at her with some strange fixation the blonde had only seen her display towards Crescent Rose before. "You were my first." She murmured in wonderment and Yang's already still heart tore at her chest, guilt crashing into her harder than any Grimm could ever manage.

"Ruby, I-I'm so sorry. I don't- I would never do something like this, I swear, I-I don't know what-" Smooth lips smothered her babbling and Yang froze, unable to move as she felt the younger girl's tongue probe at her defenses.

Amethyst locked onto hooded silver eyes and Ruby pulled away with a small smile, gazing up at her in adoration. "It's okay, Yang. I'm not mad, I swear."

She felt numb as she watched the other girl's features begin to morph, lips curling down into a worried pout and brows furrowing as she continued to maintain her silence.

"A-" Her sister trembled nervously, grip loosening slightly as her older sister stared down at her. "Are… Are _you _mad?"

Yang flinched, powerful arms gathering the girl closer. "No, nonono, I'm not mad Rubes, I just... I'm not sure what I am." She hesitantly admitted.

Ruby shook slightly as she nestled into her sister's embrace. "Oh." She voiced, shoulders set as she buried her face in the other girl's collar.

The blonde exhaled sharply as she pushed open the truck door, lowering her gently into the passenger seat and studiously averting her eyes. "I'll just go get our- I'll grab your clothes for you." She shuffled awkwardly, rushing to scoop up the assorted articles of clothing on the ground and near enough running back to the vehicle, abashed in her nudeness in a way she'd never felt before.

She fought to control her breathing for a brief moment, pausing as she took her top in hand and alternating between staring down at the bunched yellow fabric and watching the petite form beside her.

Smooth hips and the swell of her rear caught her eye and she felt heat coming to her face, a faint light-headedness catching her off guard. _'What's wrong with me?' _"…So, what exactly happened to me back there, anyway?" She finally murmured, shamefacedly keeping her gaze locked on to the steering wheel even as she shifted through the tangled clothing.

"…Oh, right, of course you don't remember." Ruby shifted as she sat up straight, bringing her knees to her chest. "Blake said it's a special kinda dust, they used it make people go nuts in the White Fang or something."

""Go nuts"?" She echoed, alarmed. "Wh-Did I hurt you!? I mean, was I-" She froze as she watched tears gather in the corners of the younger girl's eyes. "No, I didn't- Was I- _No-"_

"You weren't, uh, that is… R-_rough_ or anything, you didn't hurt me!" Ruby blurted before she could continue her self-recrimination, a bright red hue dusting her cheeks. "I-I-I mean you tried at the start but then came the kissing and the stripping and then the _touching…" _She trailed off, glancing away nervously.

"Wait, hold up." Yang blinked. "What do you mean 'then came the kissing and the strip'- I mean, wait, no. It doesn't matter. You shouldn't have had to go through that Ruby, I understand if you don't want to see me right… No, wait, why did you kiss _me_?" Guilt and fear tore at her in equal measure yet as the redhead continued to look away she couldn't control her curiosity, the words escaping her lips before she could think twice.

"I- Well. Funny story, see… I, ah, well." She paused, shaking. "You kissed me, but I… Kissed… Back? I didn't really fight you off, so much as…" Her eye twitched and she buried her face in her hands.

"Oh. So you didn't..." Trailing off, Yang stared out the windscreen, watching as the cool night air blew past.

Ruby swallowed anxiously. "N-No, I didn't… I wanted it." She finally confessed guiltily.

As though struck by lightning Yang sat up, wide amethyst eyes locking onto the downcast girl beside her. "You _wanted _it?" She repeated, surprise suffusing her words.

"Yeah." Ruby nodded jerkily, tears gathering once more.

"Oh." She repeated dully, returning her stare to the yellow fabric in her arms. A dozen questions whirred through her mind in that moment, however as she considered each she found that, strangely, one in particular stood out, one that she probably should leave in the back of her mind where it belonged. "Do you still, y'know…" She shifted, brushing her fringe absently from her face. "…Want it?"

Ruby froze, slowly craning her head to properly look at the blonde. "I do." She gulped, silver eyes wide as she watched her.

Yang licked her lips, running a hand along the side of her neck as she turned. Absently it struck her that despite collecting her clothes the two were both still naked, however she brushed it off as she took in the anxious worry written across her sister's face.

The younger girl was clearly still afraid of her reaction yet despite technically being the victim she found, strangely, that she was more disconcerted at the fact that she couldn't remember anything that had happened.

Here was Ruby, having been in this situation with her older sister, apparently _enjoying _the intimacy and yet she couldn't even remember what had happened. How was that fair?

Maybe the rationale was just that; a vain excuse for why she did what she did next, but as Yang reached over to slide her hand over her sister's surprisingly built traps, gently pulling her forward to meet her halfway, she just couldn't bring herself to care.

They both stilled, barely an inch apart, and Yang stared into her silver eyes with a furrowed brow, flitting over her features with a curious concern.

For her part Ruby stared up at her with an expression that could only be described as apprehension, searching her face with the same level of desperation until, finally, she spoke. "Do it." She spoke softly.

With a steely determination Yang surged forward, brushing off her worries as she so often did in life and embracing the moment.

Ruby yelped as she found herself leaning back, arms hastily coming up to steady them both as she tried to match the other girl's zeal.

If she'd thought that Yang had been intense while under the influence of the dust this was on an entirely different level, pouty lips sliding silkily against her own while her tongue surged forward, invading her with a ferocious intensity that she honestly would have found familiar were it not for the cloudy haze settling over her head like a shroud.

The kiss lasted for what seemed like hours, even though it could only have been a scant twenty-thirty seconds, and when the blonde pulled away Ruby didn't want her to go. If she had to deal with a lack of air then that's just what she'd have to do!

The shroud began to lift and Ruby blushed as her thoughts registered, hastily disguising her embarrassment with nimble fingers and brushing back dark red locks with a casual motion that failed to hide the tremble of her hands.

Yang stared after her for a moment and just as she began to second guess herself, the brawler grinned, pulling her back in for another desperate surge of passion that left her reeling yet again.

The situation definitely wasn't perfect; two teenage girls in the middle of nowhere, naked in a terrorist's truck and exploring forbidden emotion, however as they sat there Ruby didn't want to be anywhere else.

"I'm sorry-" Yang began and she immediately met the girl's attempts with a passion that couldn't be denied and this time she was the one to push her back, groaning as she felt the gear shift dig into her side but entirely unwilling to quit.

Eventually the two knew they would have to get dressed and find a way back to their mission; by now there was no doubt that Blake and Weiss were both on their way back.

But… Five more minutes wouldn't hurt, right?

Yang seemed to mirror her thoughts and while her answering smile was somehow a little more nervous she still ran a hand through hair, face red as she looked away in a demure way that she had never seen from the older girl. "I've always wanted to touch you." The blonde confessed at her searching look.

A sharp breath escaped her and the petite huntress-in-training dove in with a fervent strength that she usually reserved for Grimm, pulling her sister's arms back and ignoring her startled gasp in favour of burying her face in the taller girl's collar.

Yang twitched, amethyst a clear contrast to the deep red hue she had adopted at the girl's actions and she flinched as she felt a digit begin to crawl at an agonizing pace up her thigh, oh-so-slowly approaching an area she had never dreamed her sister would be anywhere near.

The girl's gaze met her own and she could tell that she was searching for permission, shy as always even hidden beneath this surge of bravado, this brave face she was putting on as she came so very close to what she wanted.

Distantly Yang had the thought that she shouldn't be doing this, that the other girl was supposed to wait until she was at least thirty before she even began to show an interest in boys or, apparently, girls, and that she was supposed to be the overprotective sister that she had always been, that as much as she enjoyed this it definitely wasn't _right._

Silver iris' continued to leer down at her and Yang resolved to punch herself in the face _later, _nodding with a shy hope that seemed so out-of-place on the normally cock-sure fighter.

Ruby beamed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

-X- -X-

"Once more I simply _must_ ask; you're absolutely sure that your two teammates are up ahead?"

"Yes Professor," Weiss smiled nervously over at the green-haired man, gaze torn between their teacher and the scowling girl seated behind them. "We-"

"_Doctor."_

"-know that Ruby is more than capable of holding her own. They're definitely there." Weiss continued.

"But what could the White Fang possibly have been doing at Mount Glenn?"

The question came, unsurprisingly, from Blake, and Weiss sighed as she turned, shrugging and ignoring the 'unbecoming' nature of the gesture in favour of her continually growing exasperation. "There's _no way_ to know, Blake." She repeated for the third time, ignoring the black-haired girl's peevish expression with what was steadily becoming practiced ease. "Until we have more information there's no way to tell just what's going on there. And no, we can't 'interrogate' the captives; that's not something we have a legal right to do."

Blake huffed, scowling at the captives in the back of their truck even as Oobleck hummed, twitching with an energy that more than made up for what the two of them currently lacked and purposefully ignoring their allusions towards 'interrogation'. "By Jove!" He suddenly blurted, leaning forward. "I do believe we've found them!"

A single truck sat by the side of the road, exhaust fumes clear; as they drove closer the door popped open and Weiss sighed once more as a familiar blonde practically bolted out the door, waving wildly.

"Ms. Xiao-Long." Dr. Oobleck started as they pulled up, the wide smile on the blonde's face dropping slightly as she realized who was driving. "So good to see you safe, how is Ms. Rose?"

"She's fine Doc, just, uh, resting up in there. She'll probably be out in a minute." Yang sheepishly gestured back at the door she'd just come from and as if on cue Ruby suddenly jumped out after her, cheeks red as a couple of rose petals trailed behind. "See?"

"Hey guys!" Ruby hastily waved, smiling woodenly. "Sorry if I worried you, I'm great! So is Yang! So… We're both great!"

Yang nodded quickly. "Totally great!" She parroted.

Weiss' brow furrowed and she glanced back, locking eyes with Blake and sharing a mystified moment of confusion with the normally stoic girl.

"Good, good! Glad to hear it, girls!" Oblivious as ever, Oobleck casually took a large gulp from his thermos. "Well then, no time to waste! Pop in the back and we'll be off!"

Both Yang and Ruby wilted slightly under the scrutinizing gazes of their respective partners. "Ruby," Weiss finally spoke after the two had gotten seated. "I'm glad to see you're alright."

Ruby perked up, beaming over at the white-haired girl. "Thanks Weiss! How'd it go on your end?"

"We had things well in hand; we captured the filthy- The terrorists responsible for your… Incident, Yang." A quick nod to acknowledge the blonde and she continued. "As well as the shipment of weapons they were trying to secure. Though why they would be shipping weapons to a place like Mt. Glenn…" She trailed off, pursing her lips.

"What could the White Fang possibly have been doing at Mount Glenn?" Blake piped up and even Oobleck's brow twitched in mild irritation.

Ruby stared as the two of them shot a glare at the dour looking girl, blinking as she wilted beneath their attention. "Ah, did I miss something?" She voiced uncertainly.

Yang leaned over, patting her on the shoulder. "I'm just as in the dark here, anyone wanna fill us in?"

"It's… Nothing." Weiss frowned, turning away from the faunus of their group. "You know how Blake can get."

Twin looks of comprehension met her explanation and Oobleck cleared his throat as he started the truck, pulling away without a hint of acknowledgement now that the details had been covered.

Yang twitched as they fell into silence, gaze darting between the four people in the cab. "So, how'd you bump into the Prof. here?"

"_Doctor, _Ms. Xiao Long." Oobleck frowned momentarily. "And I happened upon the girls themselves when they were following those scoundrels."

"Oh, okay then." Yang blinked. "Wait, what were you doing up on the mountain Doc?"

"_In _the mountain actually, and that's… None of your concern."

The brief instance of hesitation was enough to draw her attention and she frowned, eyeing her teammates and drooping when none of them offered anything constructive. "O-_kay _then." She repeated. A quick pointed glance shot towards Blake and the faunus shrugged awkwardly. "So, the mission's complete then?"

Weiss slowly breathed out a sigh of frustration, rubbing at the bridge of her nose. "Yes, Yang, the mission is complete."

"Well alright!" With a grin Yang leaned back in her seat, resting her head against her arms. "If that's the case then how about once we get back to Vale we go get somethin' to eat?"

Both Weiss and Blake shot the brawler a dirty look. "You can go to an eatery covered in filth but I for one am not going to besmirch my good name by appearing in public like, like this!" Weiss' face scrunched in distaste as she gestured down at herself and both Yang and Ruby were synchronized, squinting as they leaned forward to examine the heiress. "Ugh. This, you clowns!" She emphasized, pointing at a small smudge of brown-gray lining the edge of her otherwise immaculate dress.

"Oh. Yeah, I can totally see why that would be a problem." Yang scoffed, shaking her head. "Well, whatever! More for us thr-" "No thanks. "-Two." She glared pointedly at the recalcitrant former terrorist. "More for the two of us! Right, Ruby?"

Ruby froze. "O-Oh, yeah! Sure right!" She babbled, grinning. "It's a date! But not a date-date, that'd be… That'd be weird. Right?"

Yang grinned crookedly. "Right. I mean, after that I was thinking we'd go see that new Spruce Willis movie maybe but if you two don't wanna go then I guess it'll just be me and Rubes."

Weiss raised a single delicate eyebrow at the blonde's smiling visage. "I think I speak for both myself and Blake when I say we'll survive."

"Doctor Oobleck, Weiss can file our report right?" Ruby beamed, silver eyes shining in a way that Yang was all too familiar with.

The experienced Huntsman jolted, startled to be addressed. "What? Oh, yes, of course! I don't see why not!"

"What?" Weiss' face fell and Ruby stealthily bumped fists with her sister, tallying up another victory for the tried and tested Rose-Xiao-Long puppy dog eyes.

-X- -X-

"I can't believe you did that!" Ruby cackled, another peal of laughter escaping. "T-Toupee! Y-Yang, oh my g-"

Yang pulled the younger girl close, nuzzling her hair fondly as she suppressed her own chuckles. "Well if they didn't want teenagers shooting popcorn at each other they shouldn't sell popcorn _and _drinks with straws." She defended breezily.

The younger girl abruptly burst out laughing once more. "He was like fifty!" She howled in mirth, silver eyes clenching shut as tears threatened to form.

"Didn't look a day over sixty." She quipped, resting her chin against feather-soft locks and inhaling the scent of dust and engine oil.

Ruby pressed her face against warm yellow fabric, slowly quieting as she realized just where Yang's hold had left her. "Y-Yang? I, uh…" She shuffled in the brawler's grasp, licking her lips. "I feel _weird._" She confessed.

"What do you mean?" Yang's smile dropped, brow furrowing in concern and she shifted to hold her at arm's length. "Do you want me to stop? Or, uh, maybe-"

"Not that kind of weird. I-It's like, I'm all warm and tingly but it's kinda… Uncomfortable. Like, down there." She murmured, flinching as Yang stared down at her, confusion etched across her face. "And kinda… Moist."

"Oh." Yang blinked. _"Oh._ Y-You- Ah- You, so you feel… Moist." She paused lamely, cheeks flushing a deep pink hue. A thought struck and she froze. "Wait, you- You _do _know about-"

"Yes I know about _that. _C'mon Yang." Ruby glared at her sheepish sister. "I just… I've never had this before."

Yang stared. "Wait, wait, hold up. You haven't… What, like _never?_" She gaped.

Ruby tensed, a flush racing across her cheeks as she looked away. "Well, I mean… _Once _before. Y-Yesterday…" She trailed off, reaching up to rub at the back of her neck. "Y-Y'know, when you… Ah…"

Watching her sister fumble her words, Yang pulled her a little closer and suddenly without warning pulled the redhead off to the side, ducking into a nearby alleyway.

"Yang!?" Ruby squeaked, somehow managing to turn a shade of red even deeper than her usual. "Ah, what are you-!"

A flicker of gold snapped her mouth shut and intense red iris' burned into her, roaming over her features hungrily. _"_You like_ this?" _Powerful hands shot to her sides and Ruby yelped, the impact jarring her as she clenched her eyes shut. "Did I- M-Make you wet?"

The stutter stilled her and Ruby paused, peeking up at the blonde's flushed face and squinting. "Wait, did you just…" A guilty look met the unspoken accusation and gasped. "You did! That's so mean!" Despite her words a relieved breath escaped her however she quieted at the ruminating look the blonde leveled at her, contemplative as she leaned in. "W-What? Uh, why did you-"

"You _like _me." A teasing edge lined her statement and Ruby sputtered. "_You_ said _I'm_ the only thing that ever made you weeeeeet." It was the most _Yang _statement she'd heard since yesterday morning and Ruby groaned as she realized just where her thoughts were going. "Ruby_, _you'rea-_"_

"Don't you dare!" She scowled, the effect ruined by the cherry colour afflicting her.

"-_Yang_sexual!" She grinned.

Ruby's face fell. "Really Yang?" She sighed, pouting as the older girl's grin only widened.

"Aw, don't be like that Rubes. Not your fault you wanna _ride the dragon._" She physically cringed. "Don't worry sis, maybe tomorrow I'll let you start the day with a _Yang."_

Puns always made her gag yet the look she was giving her made her actually think about it for a second. "Ah." She said eloquently. "Well! I-Y-_yeah."_

"Yeah you-" Yang choked, quickly swallowing as she brought a hand up to rub at her throat. "Y-_Yeah?_" She croaked, looking down at her in surprise.

"Yeah?" Ruby retorted unsurely, gulping at the almost questioning look the blonde shot her way. "…Yeah." She confirmed.

A mischievous smile bloomed on the blonde's face and she hummed as she leaned in further still, elbows bending until the two girls were almost touching. "Yeah." She murmured and the nervous chuckle that escaped Ruby was quickly stifled by plump pink lips.


End file.
